herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mira Laime
I do not understand why the Fernando Rosario page is being changed in general, and yet the other pages that have characters based off of real people aren't. I see you're part of the wiki staff, so can you explain to me why only this page? Heroton2008 (talk) 18:04, May 9, 2016 (UTC)Eloy A. Rosario :Sure: We received a request to remove personal information from this page in particular. You may well have other people's real names on other pages, but we can't know they are real names unless someone asks us to remove them to protect their privacy. Because of this, we haven't edited any other pages, and likely won't need to. :In general, it's polite not to publish people's real names on the internet (unless of course you have their express permission), since it helps criminals to steal their identity, stalk them, or abuse their personal information in other ways. I hope that makes it a bit clearer why we made changes to your page! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 18:10, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the reply, I have a very good idea who asked you to remove the name on this page. In the past, I have had trouble as well for including someone's real name (With their permission) and I had to remove it myself due to them almost being assaulted online. The page "Fernando Rosario", however, I had permission to use the Creator's real name. If you noticed on the page, the real person is less than favorable and chose to instigate arguments and cause trouble due to our falling out, including harassment of my friends and family as well as bribery. While it is true that after he and I cut ties, he used both my friends and well as his to tell me to remove his name from the wiki page, I deleted his page, but chose not to remove his name. I completely understand wanting to protect identities and privacy by not including personal information, but he wishes to abuse any resources he can to prevent anyone from seeing his detestable actions. As a wiki admin, you remain neutral, and I will name rollback the page unless I have consent, but this is the reason for the request you received, which I very well believe is only being used to cover up truthful actions. Heroton2008 (talk) 18:36, May 9, 2016 (UTC)Eloy A. Rosario ::I can't know why this user requested their name to be removed. It's generally their right to change their mind, even if they've been okay with you using their name before. I'm sorry to hear they've caused you trouble in the past! If they violate Wikia's terms of use in any way to cause you further problems on this wiki, you're of course welcome to send a report to Wikia staff yourself via . Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 18:57, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes, unfortunately, that's the part that I'm stuck on. Because he knows I run this wiki by myself, he feels the need to still control what I do, even after he claimed to be a stranger to me. I feel it's within my right to address that, wither or not he "Changed his mind" about permission, is as legitimate as Konami removing Kojima's name off of MGSV's box art simply because "We don't want him mentioned, because we don't like him". So long as he doesn't own a wikipedia page, he cannot be touched, which is what he wanted. Personally, him contacting you to remove his name is a form of him trying to assault me, because he knows full well it can't effect him. ::That might very well be the case - all I can do is respect their right for privacy online, though, and remove their name as they requested. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 19:26, May 9, 2016 (UTC)